The doomed Party
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Warning: Strong sexual scene and some bad language, readers descretion is advised. i'M NEW TO THIS SO DON'T WRITE ANYTHING vERY BAD. I put it in there because some people like it and I want to make all my readers happy.


The doomed party.

Liu kang walked over to the kitchen, he hadn't shaved, showered, or ate yet, he opened the freezer and saw sub-zero, "

Where the hell were you? I'm going to kick your…..suddenly liu kang slammed the door and went into the bathroom to Take a shower, there in the bathtub he saw a naked Kung Lao lying down with some beer cans around him. "kung Lao" he nudged his buddy's shoulder "kung lao" he just moaned and with his eyes closed said, why yes Li mei I'd love another round…..uhhhh.

Liu kang went down stairs to see a huge mess all over the house, he saw scorpion casually watching T.V. "c'mon, take the money" he shouted angrily. "no deal" said the woman on T.V. "Damn it!" HE launched his spear at the T.V. Liu Kang walked away and saw raiden in the closet. "Raiden?" "HEY lIU" "pardon my language around here but WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" "oh yes, you don't remember, here I'll restore your memories" raiden taps his fingers on Liu's head, "ahhhh no!" "oh sorry that was the Justin beiber concert featuring Rick astley. here is you're memories. suddenly it pans to Liu kang and Kung Lao sitting on the couch with a blank look on their faces. "and now Carly and I are going to look at my penis! SAID the people on T.V. "why are we watching this?" said Liu Kang. "well we are both 24 year old Chinese shaolin monks, we still have our virginity and there hasn't been a tournament in a while so…..what should we do?" "we could play street fighter." said Liu Kang. "what are you high?" replied kung lao. "uhhh…..watch toy story?" "no." "I've got it!" shouted Kung lao. We are gonna have a party, with snacks and beer, and condoms. "what is beer?" said Liu Kang. "doesn't matter, let's plan the guest list, c'mon." they walked to the kitchen. Sub-Zero was eating something. "hey Sub we're thinking of having a party." said Kung. "Cool" said Sub-Zero. (no pun intended.) "alright well guest list." said Kung Lao, "Everyone here in the house, Kitana because….You know…" "what?" said Liu. "I gotcha this!" kung lao holds up a prophylactic (condom) "you want me to….Go to…..Bed with….." "yup" said kung. "well I'll do it, if I can invite Goro." said Liu. Kung Lao growled but finally he caved in for the guest list (other to the people named earlier) were Sonya, Sindel, Smoke, Jade, Li Mei, Fujin, Bo Rai Cho, Nightwolf, Rain, Reptile, Khameleon, Ashrah, Ermac, Shang Tsung, Cyrax, Sektor, Jax, Johnny cage, and Kano?

That Night

Kung Lao Heard the doorbell, he went to get it there he saw Li Mei. "heyyy…..woah". he stared down at her chest. She was leaning up against the doorway. "hey Kung, can I come in, she walked in and slid her arm across Kung Lao's chest "I'll be inside" he stared at her butt as she walked. He knew he had do something, he plotted in his mind. Next to the door was reptile and Khameleon. "hey! come on in." Next was Sindel, Kitana and jade. "hey girls Liu's in the Den." "thanks" said Kitana. Kung stepped in front of Jade. "soooo you wanna come hang out with me and Li Mei later?" "Uh..sure I'd love to" replied Jade. she left and Kung Lao snickered. Next at the Door was Johnny Cage, Sonya, And Rain, shang Tsung and Goro, Bo Rai Cho and Nightwolf and then everybody else. On the dancefloor the song "Down" was playing. mostly everyone was dancing, Kano was sleeping, Sub-Zero was putting ice into the cooler, Nightwolf was smoking a pipe, little did he know there was pot in it, Liu Kang and Kitana were talking, Scorpion was playing shots with Bo Rai Cho and, Kung Lao was with his chicks. "so uhhh….we've been together a long time and…" the shaolin monk paused, he couldn't say it. "Liu I know what your'e gonna say and I like it, Meet me upstairrs at 12:00" Kitana then left, Liu blushed and walked to the dance floor. Meanwhile Raiden was getting funky to some song, everyone was watching him breakdance, Ermac saw this and they got pissed off. "We can do better, c'mon guys" Raiden was dancing with his eyes closed, he didn't know everyone went to ermac, raiden finally opened his eyes and saw everybody left to see ermac who had great moves, Raiden went over there and challenged him to MORTAL DANCE OFF! Meanwhile, Kung Lao was getting closer to laying Jade and Li Mei, "so girls, want to have some fun?" said Kung lao. "Finally!" Li Mei and Jade said. "wanna take turns?" said Jade. "sure I'll go first she sat on Kung lao and removed her Bra. Later Scorpion was eating all the popcorn, Rain saw this and protested. "stop eating all the popcorn! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" On the dance floor Raiden was doing some sweet moves. but Ermac thought he could counter it, then raiden Did a Great dance combo, defeating Ermac in the contest. Back in the bathroom, sexual moans could be heard, but the music was very loud, Inside Kung was doing Li mei, he was in a spoons position, after this and a HJ it was jades turn, _Oral sexy time _Kung thought to himself. Meanwhile Liu was doing exactly that upstairs, then she rode Liu's ding dong all night long.

TWO HOURS LATER

Liu forgot one thing, the condom, he got too exited about nailing Kitana. he stopped ramming her ass and ran down stairs, Naked. The music stopped and everyone laughed. "look at his tiny penis. It 's kinda cute" said Ashrah. He ran upstairs, got his clothes back on came back stairs and into the bathroom, Jade got scared and accidentally hit a table, which sent a vase flying and hit Kung lao on the head, knocking him unconscious, Liu then went into the backyard to see Rain vanish in a pool of water, Uppercut scorpion, scorpion teleported and punched him, Rain then let out a flurry of attacks, scorpion kept dodging and blocking them, finally He speared Rain "Come here!" Then uppercuted him. scorpion struck a pose and went inside. "sub-zero came and said Liu niiiiice small asian Penis." Liu was enraged and opened the freezer, he shoved sub-zero in the Dance floor Raiden was celebrating his victory when ermac came and used his Telekinesis to open a closet, and shove Raiden in there.

Three hours later

Liu kang sighed a sigh of relief. he was so happy the party was over, he drank a beer someone didn't finish. very soon, he fell asleep.

Today

"so….we had a party last night?" said Liu Kang. "yup" replied raiden. "Just so you know you should probably get Sub-zero out of the Freezer. oh by the way Someone's still upstairs." "Oh my god I left Kitana upstairs!" Liu said with terror. he ran upstairs and saw Kitana Looking at him with a dirty look. "you left me up here!" "I'm sorry….I…I must've locked the door for…well I don't know." He tried not to say he forgot the Condom. "I accept your apology well" "hey Liu!" shouted kung. "I found your Prophylactic downstairs, did you do Kitana?" Kitana had fury in her eyes and pulled out her fans, she chased Liu outside and kept running.

Five days later.

"Whew! said Liu kang, "that was tough" he sat on the couch next to Kung Lao. Watching ICarly Again. "wanna have another party?" asked Kung lao…..

to not be continued, well kinda


End file.
